The present invention relates generally to the field of emergency warning systems, and more particularly to generating a geo-fences for an event.
An emergency warning system provides warnings of emergencies on a local, regional, or national basis. Warnings provide notice to members of the public of an impending emergency. These warnings may be necessary for a number of reasons, including weather emergencies (e.g., tornadoes, hurricanes, and ice storms), geological disasters (e.g., earthquakes, landslides, volcanic eruptions, and tsunamis), or any event that may impact public safety. Emergency warning systems provide notice of events to the public so that they respond to or prepare for the emergency. However, emergency warning systems do not provide any manner of a targeted distribution. All members of an emergency warning system will receive warnings regardless of the impact the event causing the warning may have.
A geo-fence is a virtual perimeter corresponding to a real-world geographic area. The process of creating a geo-fence is called geo-fencing. Geo-fences are used in location based services when determining if a user has entered an area. A mobile device is carried by the user with a location tracking system, such as a global positioning system (GPS). Typically, when the user enters a geo-fenced area an action is performed by the mobile device carried by the user. The mobile device may send information indicating the user's entering of the area to another device or the mobile device may alert the user based on the entering of the geo-fenced area.